Cómo hemos cambiado
by sarah taken
Summary: es Mishiro! Mimí y Kou se encuentran después de varios años en una boda y ella recuerda cosas que creía olvidadas.."Mi-chan... hace tiempo ke nadie me llamaba así....recuerdo ke solía decirmelo al oido cuando...un momento, xq me sigue mirando a los


**N/A: **Ok, es el segundo fic ke escribo….pero el otro lo dejé hace muuucho tiempo, anyway, es mi primer songfic. Ojalá ke les guste, sorry si el personaje principal está un poco 'fuera de foco', pero es como yo la percibo en la historia.

_Las cursivas indican los pensamientos de la protagonista, aparecerán a menudo a lo largo del fic_

"…." Comillas para indicar cualkier comentario

- Guiones para los diálogos (obvio)

… la canción está entre asteriscos….duh! bastante notorio.

El título de la canción es 'Cómo hemos cambiado', de Presuntos Implicados, si no la han escuchado traten de hacerlo xq es bravaza!

Ah si, el disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, no lo hago con fines de lucro blah blah blah, ya saben todo eso…

**CÓMO HEMOS CAMBIADO**

Sin duda había sido una ceremonia muy bien planeada, y la celebración no podría ser para menos. Dentro de un gran salón se celebraba una elegante pero alegre fiesta, alguien había tenido un exquisito gusto para decorar el lugar, lo que más resaltaba era la gran 'araña' (lámpara) de cristal que colgaba del techo iluminándolo todo. Entre todos los asistentes se aprecia a una joven envuelta en un hermoso vestido largo color vino, debía haberle costado una fortuna pero el precio lo valía porque sería usado por un bello cuerpo, digno de lucirlo; ya había atraído varias miradas esa noche pero ella parecía no notarlo.

Cómo hemos cambiado,  
qué lejos ha quedado  
aquella amistad.

_Sí, cómo hemos cambiado_- pensó ella escuchando la canción de fondo. Era una preciosa boda y se había visto obligada a ir porque 2 de sus mejores amigos se casaban, sólo por eso. Hacía años que no los veía y realmente se estaba sintiendo a gusto a pesar de estar sola. Salió al balcón y sintió cómo una brisa suave movía su vestido. Miró hacia el cielo y vio las estrellas, sonrió. _Esto es realmente cursi_- se dijo. Claro, si ella no era así, de historias dulces sino todo lo contrario.

Así como el viento lo abandona todo al paso,  
así, con el tiempo todo es abandonado;  
cada beso que se da, alguien lo abandonará.

Tenía 20 años y vivía sola en Francia, alejada de su país y de lo que alguna vez fue parte importante de su vida, alejada de esa niña llorona y materialista que alguna vez había sido, alejada de ese estilo de vida tan simple que ahora parecía imposible recuperar y volver a vivir.

_Otra vez pensando en lo mismo_. Tenía 15 años, tal vez menos cuando se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado esperando algo, o tal vez fue que desde esas fechas se puso a buscar ese algo. Esa madurez que había ido alcanzando fue la que la hizo desprenderse de los berrinches y pataletas de princesa mimada y engreída, y fue precisamente esa misma madurez la que la impulsó a buscar su propia vida e independencia. Había viajado y vivido mucho, también crecido en el sentido físico e intelectual de la palabra. Casi iba a terminar su carrera y ahora vivía en la ciudad que siempre se había imaginado y con la que había soñado. _Pero jamás lo encontré_- la eterna duda, sentía como si toda su vida lo hubiera estado buscando, esperando….qué más daba, al fin y al cabo 'eso' jamás apareció.

La música que estaban tocando era tan relajante, le hacía recordar tiempos mejores cuando creía que realmente podría ser feliz.

Así con los años unidos a la distancia,  
fue así como tú y yo perdimos la confianza;  
cada paso que se dio, algo más nos alejó.

_Genial, justo ahora van a hacer el brindis de honor_. Con visible mal humor tuvo que entrar a la bien iluminada sala. Allí estaban Sora y Matt: felices, sonrientes y recién casados. A pesar de estar semi escondida en el fondo pudo ver caras conocidas, también habían asistido los amigos a los que veía hace tiempo: Jou, Hikari, Tai, T.K…de pronto se sintió extraña, ahí estaba Koushiro con saco y corbata, impecablemente vestido y peinado. _Tonta! Eso fue hace años, no puede ser posible… así que dile a tu corazón que deje de latir tan fuerte….!. _Los demás no la habían visto pero el pelirrojo volteó y se dirigió precisamente hacia ella, como si por arte de magia la hubiera podido ver por la espalda.

_Oh__ no, ahí viene….sonríe….sonríe…._

- Mimí…

- Koushiro….hola

- Tanto tiempo –le dijo el mirándola fijamente, había una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa en sus ojos

- Sí, estas…..más alto – _genial mimi, es lo único que puedes decir? Te lleva una cabeza! Es obvio einstein!_

- Y tu estás….muy linda – le respondió el chico con una tímida sonrisa

_Oh__ Dios, no podrían hacer mas ruido mis latidos? creo que hasta él los escucha….hey, reacciona! Te ha hecho un cumplido, que diablos! Sólo es koushiro! Me voy a quedar aquí parada?... responde!_

- Cuanto tiempo! – la joven lo abrazó como si recién se percatara de que era su amigo de toda la vida, lo que provocó el desconcierto del chico.

- Sí…pensé que no vendrías….te...te….estuve, estábamos buscando! – después de esto un notable sonrojo vino a sus mejillas y al fin correspondió poniendo sus abrazos alrededor de la delgada cintura que tenía delante

- No me perdería la oportunidad de volverte a ver…verlos, volver a verlos

_¬¬U__ Eres única, además por poco y no venías….sólo cierra la boca y sigue abrazándolo…mm….que bien huele._

- Yo tampoco Mi-chan – después de esto miró los increíbles ojos cafes de ella, logró vislumbrar un atisbo de brillo e ilusión en ellos, pero solo por un momento.

_Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, menos el…recuerdo que el solía decírmelo al oído cuando….por qué me sigue mirando a los ojos? Debo de tener esa cara estúpida de nuevo! Mira hacia otro lado…rápido! Ah, ahí están los novios! Gracias a Dios!_

Lo mejor que conocimos, separó nuestros destinos  
que hoy nos vuelven a reunir;  
tal vez si tú y yo queremos volveremos a sentir  
aquella vieja entrega.

Todos callaron un momento para escuchar a los recién casados agradecer y emocionarse, decir pequeños y nerviosos discursos, tomarse de las manos y demostrar su amor con tiernos besos…._en fin, esas cosas taaaan dulces que yo jamás haré, eww!._

Después del brindis le tocó a Matt sacarle el portaligas a Sora y tirarlo a los solteros según la tradición, acto que al rubio no le desagradó en absoluto, a juzgar por las traviesas miradas que le daba a su ahora esposa. Sorprendentemente, el portaligas lo agarró Koushiro….o mejor dicho le pegó en la frente. No sin algunas bromas al respecto por parte de sus amigos, Izumi pudo al fin volver a su sitio, con la cara del color de su cabello y la prenda femenina entre los dedos.

Ahora era el turno de Sora para lanzar el bouquet. "por favor, todas las solteras adelante…sí sra. Takaishi, ud. también….Hikari querida, tu sabes que te vas a casar con T.K" decía alegremente la novia, de pronto pareció notar algo cuando alzó la voz : "Mimí, no te escondas, sé que has viajado desde muy lejos para estar aquí….vamos! eres mi mejor miga, más te vale que pases al frente"

_Cómo puede hablar tan rápido, cómo puede hablar tan fuerte?? Tranquila, respira, todos te están mirando pero por lo vas a saber si te vas a casar….si claro, gran sorpresa, la respuesta es no!_

Hubo un breve murmullo entre los invitados, casi nadie había advertido la presencia de tan bella chica. _Pasar adelante, saludar…..hola, hola, sonreír, no lo soporto ¬¬_. Finalmente se paró al lado de Hikari –"hola, a los años"-. Sora lanzó el ramo y misteriosamente le cayó a Tachikawa. _Me lo lanzó directamente! Eso no es justo….la voy a matar, esas clases de tennis le sirvieron de algo, esto es per-fec-to. _Todos aplaudieron y como era la costumbre, sentaron a Koushiro en una silla en medio de todos y obligaron a una muy mortificada Mimí a sentarse en las piernas de este. La chica quería gritar. Fotos, flashes y Koushiro sonriendole a ella en son de burla.

- Parece que se han fijado mucho en nosotros esta noche –le susurró el pelirrojo con una expresión entre divertida y resignada.

- No lo soporto – le respondió esta con una sonrisa fingida mirando a una cámara

- Al menos estás sentada en mis piernas y no en las de cualquier extraño

- Cierto, qué más puedo pedir, la vida podría ser mejor que esto?- dijo sarcásticamente, aunque agradecida en el fondo porque sabía que tenía razón

(Continuará)

**N/A:** Si les gustó dejen reviews!! Y si no les gustó tb, acepto consejos, sugerencias, comentarios, anything! Ah, y si a alguien (plis!) le gustaría ser mi beta, no duden en avisarme. Son las 3 de la mañana y me muero de cansancio, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo así ke lo subiré pronto….byes! )


End file.
